Episode 102: A Harvest of Friends
The Ingalls move to the banks of Plum Creek, near Walnut Grove, Minnesota. To acquire the deed to his farm, Charles takes several jobs. Eventually, the multiple duties and the stress become too much, and an exhausted Charles becomes injured during a picnic with his family. When a feed dealer takes advantage of him to take his oxen, he and his young children try to meet the deadline. This sends several of Walnut Grove's businessmen into action to help their new friend. In the end, Laura reminisces about her father claiming to reap a harvest he did not expect, a harvest of friends. Description This text originally came from the episode guide insert from the first season. Cast * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls * Melissa Sue Anderson: Mary Ingalls * Lindsay and Sidney Greenbush: Carrie Ingalls * Karl Swenson: Lars Hanson * Richard Bull: Nels Oleson * Katherine Macgregor: Harriet Oleson * Charlotte Stewart: Eva Beadle * Jim Jeter: Hans Dorfler * Hal Burton: Driver Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Landon * Producer: John Hawkins * Developed for Television by: Blanche Hanalis * Teleplay: John Hawkins, William Putman * Story: John Hawkins * Director: Michael Landon * Assistant Director: Miles S. Middough * Photography: Ted Voigtlander * Art Director: Trevor Williams * Editor: George Watters * Set Decoration: Dennis Peeples * Casting: Edward R. Morse * Supervising Editor: Marvin Coil * Makeup: Allan Snyder * Hair Stylist: Larry German * Men's Costumer: Andy Matyasi * Women's Costumer: Richalene Kelsay * Music Editor: Edna Bullock * Color Consultant: Edward P. Ancona, Jr. * Sound Recording: Charles Knight, Dave Dockendorf Trivia * Reverend Alden is much harsher in this episode, as opposed to future ones. His sermon is darker and strongly emphasizes the wrath of God, in response to many so-called Christians who don't attend Church every Sunday. In the future, though, Reverend Alden lightened up a lot, and his tone was different * In this episode, you can really see a difference in Charles' attitude toward his wife Caroline. In the scene where he comes home late from work and Caroline is preparing his dinner, he keeps on saying things like "Get my supper" throughout the scene, as they are talking to one another. Granted, in those times, it was very common for women to be expected to keep up the house and have a warm dinner ready for their husbands after work, but Charles keeps saying "Get my supper" over and over. It would be one thing if he just said it once. Charles' whole attitude changed in that respect after this episode, however. * Notice how short Mary and Laura's calico dresses are in this episode, in comparison to future episodes, where they were made quite a bit longer. In this episode, they are actually above the girls' knees, and for whatever reason, that was quickly changed. Though not explained in the episode, in the books Laura and Mary went to school the first days in too short of dresses and that is how they were immediately picked out as being country girls. But as stated, it was never explicated and quickly changed. * Though not explained in the episode, in the books Laura and Mary went to school the first days in too short of dresses and that is how they were immediately picked out as being country girls. But as stated, it was never explicated and quickly changed. * At the beginning of the episode, Laura says "If I had a remembrance book....." Then, later in the episode, she says, "In my remembrance book, I marked down....." The writers obviously couldn't decide if Laura really had a remembrance book, or if she was just wishing she had one. * Ramon Bieri, who played Mr. Liam O'Neill in this episode, died of cancer in May 2001, about 27 years after this episode was filmed. He was 72 years old. External Links http://www.tv.com/little-house-on-the-prairie/show/732/trivia.html?tag=subtabs;trivia- Triva for Season One of Little House on the Prairie. 001